webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bears on a Plane
Baby Bears on a Plane is the 16th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 42nd episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event, being shown alongside "Fashion Bears" online. Synopsis While aboard a plane to Sweden, the baby bears are forced to sit in different sections, and things get crazy for all of the passengers. Plot The episode starts with the view of the airport, where a man is loading passengers' packages and luggage into the plane's storage. One of the boxes has numerous holes, air holes unbeknownst to the worker storing it into the plane. This box is where the cubs have stowed themselves as they're trying to get themselves to Sweden. Using a rather old-looking pamphlet as reference, Sweden is thought to have delicious Swedish pancakes; pancakes the three wish to get their hands on. The plane has now taken off. But as it's having a rough start, the box is shaking and releases the bears out. A dog also scares them in continuation. This makes them think that it's not really great to be in the storage the whole flight so they sneak out by climbing a door which leads them to the main lobby. All three observe the convenience, how the passengers enjoy in comfort and get excited. At that time, a stewardess is reminding the guests to fasten their seat belts to ensure safety. As she proceeds, she comes across the bears who still haven't got their seats yet. Grizzly says they do have, then leads his brothers to find ones soon, or else they will get kicked out. He suggests splitting up but Panda seems to be nervous but still, they have to. Grizzly quickly gets seated in the next cabin and happens to watch a film called "Action Buddies". He firstly knows Todd Eagle, the main character of the movie, who is believed to be afraid of nothing as the film shows. Grizzly totally admires him. Meanwhile, Panda is struggling to find a seat and urged to get one as told by the stewardess. Luckily, he notices a spare middle seat of a family of three. Although that family's father annoys him with his uncontrollable elbow and their baby pulls Panda's ears, he's got no choice but to suffer until the flight ends. The stewardess asks if Panda wants a packet of pretzels and he does. However, it's seemingly difficult to open. Now with only Ice Bear left. A co-pilot spots him and sees whether he has a seat or not. Ice Bear's expression already answers and he understands. Ice Bear then gets brought back to the main cockpit and is allowed to sit on the middle controller. Back to Grizzly who is still watching the movie. As various amazing action scenes are shown to him, Grizzly sometimes even imitates one of them and becomes overly excited. Unexpectedly, as he turns around to the left, he unbelievably realizes that the man sitting beside him all the time is the same man who looks like Todd Eagle in the film he just saw. The man takes notice of Grizzly's staring, then confirms that he is, indeed, Todd Eagle, after Grizzly begins freaking out that he's sitting next to him. Grizzly begins to compliment him, which Todd finds charming and thanks him. The stewardess stops buy, and Todd requests half a stack of pancakes topped with heated cinnamon apple compote, then flirts with her calling her "dollface". Grizzly attempts to mimic this, though messes up, saying "hot apple combat" and "nice face, dollhead". Panda continues to struggle opening the packet of pretzels. He finally succeeds, but the pretzels end up all falling out onto the floor, with the exception of one which the baby in the seat next to him had managed to catch. Panda attempts to pursuade the baby to give him the pretzel, but he simply procedes to eat it, to which Panda begins a game of tug of war trying to pry the pretzel from the baby's mouth. The stewardess arrives and gives Panda a stern glare at seeing him trying to take the pretzel from the baby. Releasing the pretzel, Panda attempts to ask for another bag of pretzels, but the stewardess refuses, saying each passenger is only allowed one bag per flight and that he needs to sit down. He sits back down in his seat and buckles himself up, but as soon as he sees the stewardess revealing a plate of pancakes, he gets ready to get back out of his seat to get the stack. The pilot has begun showing Ice Bear the many different controls around the front of the plane, telling him what the buttons do, before ending up stumped on what a large green button does. The co-pilot suggests it's for the windshield wipers, to which the pilot laughs and accepts as an answer. He assures Ice Bear not to worry, turning the autopilot on as the co-pilot pulled out a pile of various board games. Meanwhile, Grizzly begins retaling the events of the Action Buddies movie to an uninterested Todd as he reads a book. The plane then shakes, and Todd yells out to the passing stewardess questioning what happened, to which she assures it was just turbulance. She stops long enough for Panda to get another look at the stack of pancakes atop the cart. He bids farewell to the baby as he begins crawling underneath the seats, only to realize the baby has followed him underneath the seats as well. Panda attempts to shoo him off, then climbs into the bottom of the cart, followed in by the baby shortly after. The pilots receive their stack of pancakes, Ice Bear getting to have his own as well. The co-pilot rushes off to get what he claims to be the best maple syrup, telling the other two not to start eating until he returns. The scene shifts back to Grizzly and Todd watching the Action Buddies movie, the latter of whom has begin to noticably sweat as he panics. Grizzly exclaims his enjoyment of his movie, happy that it's being played on repeat throughout the entire flight. They are given their plate of pancakes, though Grizzky doesn't take notice as he recites quotes from the movie. Todd tells him to stop and that he needs to eat his pancakes. Grizzly complies, but then quickly starts back up, asking how high up he was in the plane on the movie. He crawls over Todd's lap to pull up the shade covering the window, and upon looking out onto the earth below, Todd goes into a nervous shock, knocking over his plate of pancakes and proclaiming they're too high up. Grizzly attempts to questions what's wrong, and the stewardess arrives to assure Grizz that Todd was just having a panic attack and attempts to calm the latter down. Panda takes notice that the cart has stopped moving while the stewardess is preoccupied with Todd and quickly climbs up on top of the cart, only to find out that the pancakes he'd previously seen are no longer there. He climbs back down and opens the cart door to get the baby out, but the baby has disappeared, now on top of the cart where Panda had just been. He yells at the baby to get down. The pilot questions what's taking the co-pilot so long to return, and decides to take a bite of his pancakes without him. However, he begins to choke, and accidentally turns off autopilot in the process. This causes the plane to shake further, which only causes Todd to freak out even further. Panda climbs back on top of the cart, but it rolls off as a result of the plane tilting forward. They pass by Grizzly, Todd, and the stewardess, with Grizzly trying to calm Todd down. The cart rams into the door into the front of the plan, causing it to jam. The co-pilot tries opening the door and yelling at the pilot inside to open the door. Ice Bear begins punching at the pilot's stomach, dislodging the pancake from his throat, but this results in him passing out. A warning begins to go off that the plane is losing altitude. Meanwhile, Todd has managed to climb himself up into one of the overhead compartments, ignoring the stewardess' and Grizzly's pleas for him to get back down. The cart flies back and forth down the aisle as the plane shakes, Panda chasing after it before finally managing to jump onto it. Ice Bear decides to take control of the plane, putting on the pilot's shades and getting into his seat. Grizzly then decides to climb up along the seats and into the overhead compartment to join Todd, closing the compartment door to seal the two inside. He attempts to comfort Todd further using Action Buddies, saying that "an Action Buddy knows no fear" and that thusly Todd can overcome this fear as well. Panda finally climbs on top of the cart, only to find out that the baby is no longer there, and instead at the far end of the aisle where the cart is rolling towards. He grabs a bag of pretzels and throws it over the edge in the cart's path. Ice Bear attempts to take control of the plane, but grows nervous as the runway begins to appear, flipping through an instruction manual. Todd questions whether or not he can be brave, but Grizzly assures that he can with absolute confidence, which Todd begins to get emotional over. The cart hits the bag of pretzels and flies over the baby, landing just as the plane lands on the ground. Following this, Todd finally emerges from the compartment with Grizzly in one hand, proclaiming he's "back" just as they arrive at the airport. Panda finally gets his pretzel, and as thanks for landing the plane, the pilot gives Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear the pancakes that they had wanted. The co-pilot tells them to save some pancakes for him. Grizzly responds that they can get more since they're in Sweden, only for the pilot to confirm they are not in Sweden, but rather in Boise, Idaho. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Todd Eagle (debut) * Airplane's pilot (debut) * Nom Nom (cameo) * The Stewardess Locations * Airplane * Airport Objects * Action Buddies * Snack * Pancakes Trivia * After Grizzly's seated and sees the film "Action Buddies", he accidentally makes some fighting sounds which annoy a male passenger sitting on the other side. This man had previously appeared in the episode "Fashion Bears". * Nom Nom briefly appears on the side of the game box. * When the Baby Bears look around seeing cool stuff on the airplane, they say "ooow" and Baby Ice Bear says it too with Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda, but while they do, his mouth is only seen moving while they all say it together, but his child voice his not heard while saying it. Cultural References * This episode has a storyline similar to the episode "Plane Excited" from Clarence. * Panda crawling under the seats resembles the scene in Die Hard where John McClain crawls in the air vent. * The episode title is a reference to the movie: Snakes on a Plane. * When the co-pilot asks if Ice Bear and the pilot want to play a board game, there are a few references to popular games: ** "Nomnomopoly" is a parody of "Monopoly". ** "Scramble 2" is a parody of "Scrabble". ** "Sugar Land" is a parody of "Candy Land". ** "No Clue" is a parody of "Clue". * The music played during the title card is possibly influenced by the song "Mr Sandman". International Premieres * October 27, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Errors * The temples of the pilot's glasses keep on appearing and disappearing either in between or on top of the pilot's hair. Videos Cartoon Network - Swordsday Promo - October 6, 2016 Sketch to Screen - The Animation Process - We Bare Bears|Short video on the making of Baby Bears on a Plane. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:B